Tickles from Jigsaw
by MissFeral
Summary: Adam and Lawrence are trapped in a bathroom. Jigsaw wants to play a game with them. If Adam and Lawrence win the game they go free. But if they don't...


Two men woke up to find themselves in a dirty bathroom. They had been chained to opposite walls by their ankles. Apparently, the only way to escape was to cut off their feet with the saws they had been given. The men were saving the amputation as a last resort. Surely there must be a less painful way to escape. They soon figured out that they had been chosen by a deranged serial killer known as "Jigsaw" who traps his victims in deadly situations and forces them to solve puzzles in order to survive.

That was hours ago.

Adam and Lawrence blacked out again and slept for who-knows-how-long. When they regained consciousness, they found themselves in a different predicament. They were still in the disgusting bathroom but they were chained up differently. Both guys were on their backs, stretched out with their arms and legs held by chains. It felt as if they were on a medieval rack.

"What the fuck is this?!" Adam shouted, struggling in his restraints.

Lawrence remained calm. "It must be part of Jigsaw's game. He wants to keep us guessing."

"How the fuck are we gonna get out of this?!" Adam cried as he continued struggling.

Suddenly, a low part of the wall opened up and two poles came out and moved slowly towards their exposed feet. At the end of each pole, there was a brush device covered in hundreds of fluffy feathers.

Then a voice spoke to them. It was the sadistic voice of the dreaded Jigsaw.

" _Hello, Adam and Lawrence. I see you've woken up and are ready for your next challenge. As you can see, there are two feathery brushes moving steadily towards your soles. These devices were especially made for tickling and in exactly five minutes, they will make contact with your soles. There is a key lying somewhere on the floor. You have five minutes to find that key, unlock your chains, and escape the tickle torture. Your five minutes have begun. Good luck…you'll need it."_

"OH GOD! NO! Are you crazy?!" Adam screamed.

"Calm down, we have to find the key," Lawrence told him, calmly.

"How are we supposed to get the key when we can't move our fucking hands and feet?!"

"There has to be a way," Lawrence said, looking around the floor to see if he could spot it.

Adam struggled violently for the next couple of minutes before giving up. He whimpered.

Lawrence suddenly felt something move beneath him when he shifted his body. There was something small, barely noticeable, that was poking him in the back.

"The key…I think it's under me!" Lawrence announced.

"What?" asked Adam, who was too worried to really be paying attention.

"I feel something under my back. I think it's the key…I think the key is under my back!"

"Well, that's just great!" Adam said, sarcastically. "Except, how are we supposed to _get_ the fucking key?!"

"I…I don't know."

Adam groaned in exasperation. He lifted his head and watched with frightened eyes as the feathery brush-like device inched closer and closer to his bare feet.

Lawrence tried to figure out how to get the key. He wasn't particularly worried because he wasn't the least bit ticklish. He was eager to get the key so he could escape from this dungeon!

"You have to do something," Adam blubbered.

"I'm thinking as hard as I can," Lawrence replied.

"I'm very ticklish!" Adam said.

"We'll figure out something."

"You can't figure out shit!"

"Will you shut up?"

"He's going to tickle us to death!" Adam began struggling again, fighting against his chains until his face got red.

Lawrence noticed that the feathered brushes were very close now – only about eight inches away from their soles.

"HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE US!" Adam screamed.

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Keep your shirt on…a little tickling isn't going to kill you."

"The last time I got tickled I peed in my pants and threw up!"

Lawrence had to stifle a laugh.

"This is serious!" Adam cried.

"Yeah, sure it is."

The next few seconds were agony as Adam waited for the inevitable tickling. The feathered brush made contact with his bare soles and began to spin around like a pinwheel.

"OH! OH GOD NOOOOO AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP! THAT TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT TICKLES SO BAD!" Adam shrieked.

Lawrence was getting his feet tickled in the same manner but it didn't affect him at all. He kept thinking of how to get out of there. Maybe if he shifted around a little then the key would slide out from underneath him. He began jerking his torso from side to side. He could feel the key moving around beneath him. The first priority was to get the key out into the open, and then he would worry about how to retrieve it.

Adam was going berserk from the tickling. His feet were having spasms as they tried to separate themselves from the torturous feathers. He yelled for Lawrence to help him, despite knowing there was nothing he could do. Adam bucked and thrashed against the chains holding him in place. He threw back his head and laughed harder than ever as the brushes moved up to his toes and tickled under and between them.

"PLEASE PLEEEEASE HAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAAAAVE MEEEEERCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Adam wailed.

Lawrence kept twisting and jerking around until the key finally slid out. He reached out his hand but could only move it a few inches. He strained and strained until he was able to touch the key with his fingertips.

Adam's face had turned crimson and tears were running down his cheeks. He was covered in sweat. He soon lost control of his bladder and his urine leaked out, soaking his underwear and pants.

Lawrence reached out as far as he possibly could. He finally managed to pick up the key and proceeded to unlock his chains.

Only one problem…

The key didn't work.

Lawrence heard Jigsaw's voice again…

" _Hehehe, too late! The key will not work now because you did not retrieve it within five minutes. Therefore, your friend will suffer brutal tickle torture until he dies from laughter. As for you…I have other plans. Hehehe."_

Lawrence threw the key across the room with an enraged scream.

The End


End file.
